ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpium Ultras
is a group of mixed color Ultras that originates from Scorpio Nova Universe, they have a specific attribute fighting style and are empowered by Sunrium minerals. Good and evil Scorpium Ultras exists due to the influence of the two most powerful Messiah's. They are presumably the successors of Ancient Warriors of Light and Darkness. They are gene bearers of the two Messiahs. History 500,000 years ago Due to their knowledge about the Multiverse and knowing the existence of Ultras from other universe and seeing the Ancient Ultra Warriors of Light and Darkness during the War of Destroyer and Genesis, and in addition to their prediction power and making predicted events a reality. Evil Messiah, who sought revenge and chaos, spreads his genes, converted to "Sunriums" to Scorpio Nova, in hopes of creating the Evil Scorpium Ultras in hopes of them continuing his legacy before being banished by Genesis Messiah for orchestrating the said war. Genesis Messiah, who sought harmony and creation, knowing Evil Messiah spread his genes, tried to negate Evil Messiah's genes converted to "Sunriums" present on Scorpio Nova. Unable to do it, Genesis Messiah spreads his genes, converted to "Sunriums" to ensure the birth of Good Scorpium Ultas to bring peace and order in the near future of the universe. The deity then venture to the negative side of the universe and created the Hellish Dimensional in hopes of stopping the Evil Scorpium Ultras. 26,000 years ago Years passed, the birth of Scorpium Ultras started, with Cure and Virus being the first born Scorpium Ultra and wiping out the Deleto Race. More Scorpium Ultras are born as the years begin to come by. Birth There are two types of birth method on how Scorpium Ultras are born. Supernova Creation *The "Sunrium" converted genes of Genesis Messiah and Evil Messiah floats around the core of the sun will come together and spinning around in a sequence. *Natural "Sunrium" particles around the sun gathers together forming the basic body humanoid figure of the said Ultra, creating all their body features all at once. *Sunriums particles from the core of the sun gathers around then enters the body in the form of an energy ray, creating their inner light , found in the Energy Orb on their forehead, as well as creating DNA LINES that form their elemental core and color timer to measure their energy levels, allow to channel and use in their powers. This gives them light-based attacks which are non-elemental attacks. Bracers will also grow. *Finally, by luck, the genes of either one Messiah will be converted to "Sunrium" and enter the body. giving the Ultra a conscious, giving birth to the Ultra, The Ultra will be evil if Evil Messiah's genes combined with Sunriums, will be good if Genesis Messiah's genes combined with Sunriums, entering the body. The remaining genes will fade away and be recycled, needed when it is time to give birth to the next. *The newborn Ultra will be assigned to an attribute randomly and eventually obtain the powers associated with the attribute, the inner light which has the Attribute LINES will change color depending on the element they get. A scroll would then appeared, telling them which is their name and telling them they need to sign the Pact Scroll on the planet/star/object that they are destined to be linked to and be the protectors of it. *There you go, the Scorpium Ultra is born, created and completed will exit the core of the sun and reaches the space outside the sun, goes to the planet they wish to reside or be a wanderer who ventures around space. The Evil Scorpium Ultra born will immediately be transported to the Hellish Dimensional. (this ceased since its destruction). *Choice or decisions, they will make. *The "Sunrium" converted genes from either one Messiah will then dispersed away throughout the entire Sun, the cycle would repeat as the next Scorpium Ultra will be born. Scorpio Cycle To explains things straight, how frequent or when Scorpium Ultras are born is known as the Scorpium Cycle. A probability of whether Evil Messiah or The Messiah is converted to Sunriums and forming the Scorpium Ultra is random. But nonetheless, a Scorpium Cycle means three Scorpium Ultras are born every 1-3,000 years, once three of them of born in this period, a new cycle repeats, however, this also depends on chance. This cycle would never stop unless the sun dies of and becomes a supernova, as it consciousness enable it to stop or else this phenomenon will be natural. Conception Method Instead of being born through the Scorpio Nova, a female Scorpium Ultra can deliver an Ultra Baby in their body, whether in human form or Ultra Form. When the time comes, the female Scorpium Ultra will take about 5 Human Earth Years. However, despite being a different method, the Scorpium Ultras child will also look like an adult Ultras body features from their young until 50,000 years and will be equipped with basic fighting skills and fighting style. An example will be Dark Sceptor, the son of Virus and Yvon. Though Yvon bears the child first in human form than in Ultra Form, continue developing her child. For Jane and Spctrum's case, if they were to have a child, it would be a hybrid Ultra from the Land of Light and half Scorpium Ultra. Instead of straightaway being born as an adult Ultra, the child will be born as a young baby Ultra but the growth rate would be faster than the Ultras from Land of Light. Inner Anatomy *'Muscle Nods': "Muscle Nods" are special tiny diamond-shaped organs that are vastly in numbers in their inner body due to their tiny nature, this is invisible to the naked eye. What made up these organs is "Muscle Nerves" that are merged together to form "Muscle Tissue Nerve", inside the organs are "Muscle Particles" which are heavily compressed forms of "Muscle Nerves" like a hormone in their body. This "Muscle Particles" are heavily condensed in the Muscle Nods found in their arms and legs. What advantageous of having this feature is, while having more space to store Sunrium Minerals in their body and allowing more space for flowing of DNA and Elemental Powers which is essential for their non physical art powers, it also allows the Scorpium Ultra to channel strength from their Muscle Particles and use them in the form of physical arts. And the purpose of being heavily condensed in their arms and legs is to allow the said Ultra to intact their various kick and punch attacks in a fast manner. For powerful versions of their physical moves, it takes a longer time to use it as the Scorpium Ultra would need to quickly. They have to sync the various Muscule Nods from more inner part from their body to do this. Heavily condensed means having a large concentration of Muscle Particles. Another alternative explanation is what made of up the "Muscle Nods" is energy from their muscles, where Scorpium Ultra channels their strength from. **'Muscle Nerves': Muscle Nerves are orange/dark-red version of Nerve Cells that are dispersed throughout the entire body, which is circular shaped with short protrusions, these links allow the "Muscle Nods" found in the entire Ultra Body and it makes up the Muscular System of the Scorpium Ultra. This is because when the Scorpium Ultra is using their powerful physical attacks, Muscle Nerves would have to quickly deliver nerve impulses to the brain/which is the nervous system in the form of Muscle Neurons for the physical move to quick work. Though those attacks are charged slower, it can still occur in the manner of seconds due to how fast electricity works. Due to the present of Muscle Nerves, the Scorpium Ultra would always glow white whenever they intact a special move. ***'Ultra Armor': This "Muscle Fibre Particles" are the main component of Ultra Armor of Scorpium Ultra, allowing the Scorpium Ultra to be resistant to any form of physical damage as long as strength is sufficient and the Scorpium Ultra fighting capability stays strong. This also results in when the Scorpium Ultra came into contact with harmful stuff through their Ultra Armor, which means their entire Outer Skin, they do not easily show scratches or wounds. However, despite that, their armor is not very absolute in power as continuous damage would gradually break down and becoming weaker, eventually showing signs of scratches and wounds. Due to this, empty areas inside the Scorpium Ultras are covered by a special kind of fat to cover those areas, the same substance as the Muscle Particles though. *'Skeletal System': Apart from having a very advanced Muscular System in their body, Scorpium Ultras also has an advanced form of Skeletal System. **'Bones': The main component of the Skeletal System, the bones of Scorpium Ultras are strong, stable and extremely flexible, allowing the Scorpium Ultra to make any kind of movement they want during their battles or casually. They are made up of very strong bone marrows, being hundred times stronger than that of humans. They can be considered on par the hardest of metals such as steels, they are not fragile at all. Bones at found throughout notable parts of the Scorpium Ultra, primarily their legs, arms, pelvis, and head. In total, Scorpium Ultras has 307 bones in their entire body, ***'Spine': Similar to the Spine of most Ultras' anatomy. However, it allows the Scorpium Ultra to overcome gravity and to fly freely though most of them usually float in mid-air. Whatever it is, the spine is the strongest organ in their inner body after their Ultra Armor. ***'Arms': Scorpium Ultras arms are powerful, possessing tonnes of horsepower in them. They have can generate an aura of plasmatic energy on their entire arm, invisible to the naked eye, they are more condensed in their palms (fingers), this allows the Scorpium Ultra to effective charge up their light-based attacks and attribute-based powers through their arms as they mostly use their arms to do that. ***'Legs': Scorpium Ultras legs are powerful as well, possessing tonnes of horsepower. However, their legs do not have a field of anti-gravity energy in it since they utilize their spine to fly and not their legs. They are just there for the Scorpium Ultra to walk, performing physical attacks with their legs. Any other known purposes are unknown at this point in time. ***'Protectors/Chest Area': Common feature found on most Scorpium Ultras, is a layer of protection/special chest armor on their chest areas, surrounding their color timer. They are the sturdiest part of the body apart from their very advanced Ultra Armor. Though it is not common, Scorpium Ultras can use their protectors to fire beams if they wish to. Scorpium Ultras are immune to most kinds of attacks towards their Protectors. ***'Pelvis Bone': Pelvis Bones, links the upper half of the Scorpium Ultra body to the lower of half of the Scorpium Ultra body. This is responsible for the Scorpium Ultra being agile and acrobatic. The second most important bone after the spine, the Pelvis Bone works together with the Spine to maintain the Scorpium Ultra. *'Foundation' **'DNA Lines': DNA Lines of Scorpium Ultra is "DNA", which contains their light, genes, blood, and essence. They are lines of red-energy flowing throughout their body, take it like vessels and veins. Although they do not serve many purposes, these DNA Lines are actually the "Sunrium" converted genes of one Messiah, giving the Ultras an alignment of good or bad, should they choose the other path of dark, they can be corrupted as well as being purified. This DNA Lines also make up their lifeforce and is essential for their lifeforce. **'Attribute Lines': Attribute Lines are as equally important, this is because most Scorpium Ultra attacks and abilities are directly associated with their attributes. The color of the lines depends on their attribute that flows throughout their entire body. Inside those lines, the substance/energy that serves as the foundation for their attribute powers. Examples: Curium Water for Cure, Voiderium for Virus, Rockium and Lavarium for Lava, the others, however, are currently unknown due to the mystery of their attribute powers and had not actually studied in question by many beings in the universe or another universe. **'Sunrium Particles': As beings that mainly composed of Sunrium, Scorpium Ultras had Sunrium Particles flowing throughout their entire body. Although it does not serve many purposes, it is responsible for giving life to the respective Ultra during their birth. Scorpium Ultras uses the Sunrium Particles in their body and converting them to Elemental Light or Light to use in their powers and abilities. This is very important to them. *'Inner Organs': Scorpium Ultras' inner organs, refer to below for details. These organs are less organic but more mechanical in nature. **'Conversion/Storage System': "Sunrium Particles" are called "Sunrium Energy" being stored or being converted from other substance from external/internal environments. They are advanced versions and combination of humans' Respiratory, Urinary and Digestive Systems. ***'Lungs': Discarding the need for breathing, the lungs of Scorpium Ultra are now being converted to storing "Sunrium Particles/Energy", acting like fat reserves that further powers up their Ultra Armor, which is, their skin. A very small percentage of the lungs is used for substance conversion. ***'Liver': Scorpium Ultras' livers are very advanced, they are responsible for filtering poison for the various body organs to work effectively. They are responsible for producing more elemental lines, DNA lines, and Sunrium particles when the time is needed. Considered both a storage organ and a secretion organ. ***'Intestines': The intestines of the Scorpium Ultras are now changed to conversion organs, being able to change other substances to Sunrium Particles or rather to energy for the Scorpium Ultra to use. However, just as the conversion process is happening, it gives the Ultra a sense of food-poisoning, Virus had a special kind of organ called the "Voider Organ" in his Demonic Form, converting Sunrium to Darkiums he needs to destroy the universe. ***'Kidneys': Discarding the need to digest waste materials, Scorpium Ultras kidneys now uses their kidneys to convert harmful substances such as minus/dark energy into energy the Scorpium Ultra can use, or be converted to Sunrium Particles. ***'Pancreas and Stomach': They serves as a Storage Organ for the Scorpium Ultra, storing reserve "Sunrium Particles" for the use of extra energy. **'Nervous System': Nervous System of Scorpium Ultras is very advanced. ***'Brain': Scorpium Ultras had brains on their forehead, Scorpium Ultras are somewhat smarter than humans and on par with various Ultra Races, they make decisions in thinking and making decisions. Also, they are able to store more memories of their past. An example is Cure, who has the memories of his homeworld distant past and could still depict past events very well. **'Repoductive System': Sorry but DO NOT ask any questions about this, just know that Scorpium Ultras had this system and it's responsible for the continuation of the particular Scorpium Ultra bloodline. For more, refer to the Conception Method below. *'Forehead Crystal': Scorpium Ultras stores most of the pure light energy in their forehead crystals that are used for their light-based attacks/non-elemental powers. The Forehead Crystals often serve as decoration but can be fired to fire beams. *'Color Timer': Scorpium Ultras have a circular color timer, which measures their lifeforce. It is always green in color and blinks red when the Scorpium Ultra is weakened. The color timer has a special layer of armor fats for the Scorpium Ultras' extra protection. This heart is responsible for their lifeforce as well. *'Bracers': Scorpium Ultras can possess bracers that produce out of their arms/elbows. They are responsible when the Scorpium Ultra is charging their attacks, regardless of whether it's elemental or not. They usually glow. *'Crystals': Scorpium Ultras may be born with crystals that serve the same purpose as their bracers, Ultraman Spectrum is a notable example. **'Face': Their head and face, is as hard as steel, being able to withstand a direct punch/kick or energy attacks towards their face without showing any physical scratches and wounds. They are standard in shape like other Ultra races. *'Mouth': Discarding the need to eat, Scorpium Ultras do not usually open their mouth, they communicate with others through telepathy talking although their mouth usually opens small. Some Scorpium Ultras had exhibited the ability to use their mouth for various techniques such as Virus Vampire Form. *'Eyes': Scorpium Ultras had circular eyes, Ultra Types There are four types of Scorpium Ultras unlike Ultras from the Land of Light. Coloring Scorpium Ultras are mixed-color Ultras depending on what type they belongs to. Aside from the basic black, white and silver color on their body, they will be given 3 more colors, chooses by the Scorpio Nova randomly. However, out of the three colors chosen, 1 will be the same as what the color of their attribute is. Speed Type Scorpium Ultras that belong to the speed type is much faster compared to those from the "Strength" or "Balanced" Type. Aside from being faster, their movements are incredibly agile and possess very excellent reflexes. Their inner workings are also faster, as their are able to charge their attacks fast and quick. However, it comes with a price, the physical arts are weaker than the other two types and relies more on their attribute powers. Also, they have weaker resistance as well, and to compensate for this, Scorpium Ultras of this type are capable of healing any wounds very fast. Strength Type Scorpium Ultras that belong to the strength type are much stronger than those from the "Speed" or "Balanced" Type. Aside from being stronger, their physical arts are incredibly powerful and whenever they charge their attacks, they are very powerful. However, it comes with a price as well, their movements are much slower compared to those from the "Speed" or "Balanced" Type and have to charge themselves with an aura of energy to compensate for it. Also, it has the strongest resistance among the three types, but their healing factor will be slower, as a result, their inner workings are also slower and less quick. Balanced Type A cross between the two. Scorpium Ultras belongs to this type have a balanced in terms of speed and strength, and have average resistance. They are stronger than those from the "Speed" Type but weaker than those from the "Strength" Type. ESP Type A sub-type of "Balanced Type", Ultras prefers to manipulate energy abilities than the use of physical arts, having only basic skills. Powers and Abilities *'Healing Factor': Scorpium Ultras had a very advanced healing factor inside their bodies, they could heal quickly from damage. This is why they do not show physical scratches or wound when they are damage. However, how fast the Scorpium Ultra heal is depending on how serious the work is. This factor does not become impaired if they are in an Earth-like atmosphere, *'Energy Conversion': Scorpium Ultras can convert energy, refer to their Inner Organs section at the top. **'Sunrium Absorption': Refer to their Inner Organs section at the top. *'Elemental Powers': A large percentage of Scorpium Ultras powers and abilities stems from which element that they possess, being given from their birth. This is different for every Scorpium Ultra. However, if two Scorpium Ultras bore similar elements, they would have similar powers, this has not been a case so far. They has an advanced knowledge when using their elemental powers. *'No Time Limit': Scorpium Ultras has no time limit on Earth-like atmosphere, Scorpium Ultras can function for as long as they like. This is because their limit depends on their willpower and their color timer would only blink if they slowly give in or when they used too much of their power. *'Sunrium Ray': Scorpium Ultras' version of the Specium Ray, is able to destroy a monster in one blow. However, this is usually weaker than their attribute powers as their ultimate technique revolves around the use of attribute powers. Their ray usually has the name "(Insert Name) Sun-Ray". *'Sunrium Energy Slashes': Energy slashes, lesser version of their Sunrium Ray. *'Dimensional Travel': Scorpium Ultras are given the ability to cross through dimensions and having the ability to travel to another universe. *'Calamity Dimensional': An ability that is exclusive to Evil Scorpium Ultras, they are able to create a dimensional field that represents calamity and chaos, greatly altering and changing the condition of the original environment, **'Willpower/Lifeforce': Refer to the Life Stages section below. *'Scorpium Fusion': Scorpium Ultras possess the ability to merge with various members of their kind/another being for the purpose of attaining an incredible feat. Instead of combining the powers of everyone, the main component gains incredible boosts in his/her original abilities. Optional Powers *'Special Stuff': After constructing their own "personal" temple, they would be given special stuff and can be used as a weapon for combat as well. **'Key Opening': The said "special stuff" can be used as a key to open to the door of their personal palace due to their hideous and concealing nature, which is found many meters underneath their planet's crust. Forms Normal Form The form which Scorpium Ultras are born with, they are naturally stronger than those considered "Elite Warriors" from the Land of Light. For their power level and fighting style, refer to above and below sections for further explanations. Ultimate Form The Ultimate Form of Scorpium Ultras are unlocked upon reaching their true potential, completely understanding the meaning of their attribute and from their determined will in protecting the universe. As Ultimate Form, Scorpium Ultras becomes more powerful in all aspects and their powers are greatly enhanced (unlocking greater powers as well). They are also considered mid-high tier Super Ultras as well, notable for their ability in manifesting "dragons are pure energy" and manipulating them and aiding them in combat. While being incredible in nature, Scorpium Ultras should only use the said form for a short while and prolonged & over usage of the said form will cause it to become inaccessible for a while afterward. Dark & Fallen Forms Dark-natured birth forms of the said Ultra race, as opposed to the light-natured birth forms, are exclusive to evil ones of their kind. "Good" Scorpium Ultras could also be corrupted by other dark forces and resulting in dark oriented features, this is nicknamed as "Fallen Forms". In a similar manner, Evil Scorpium Ultras have accesses to their Ultimate Forms as well. As long as they have the desire to causing calamity and destruction by embracing the darkness to the fullest, they can unlock it, which method differs from the good ones of their kind. Human Form Since Scorpium Ultras doesn't bond with a human host, they create their own human forms instead. As such, they possess the following abilities: *'Environment Adaptation': Scorpium Ultras can easily adapt to the natural environments they were currently in. *'Willpower' : Scorpium Ultras discard the need for a transformation item, they simply return into their Ultra Forms through force of will. However, some of them opted to use their signature/combatant weapons in place to transform. *'ESP': Like the standard Ultra human forms, they have a form of mental abilities in their nature possession. At the same time, they possess increased strength and speed compared with an average human. **'Acceleration': Being the standard maneuver to travel swiftly across long distances, they usually engulf themselves in an energy ball. This is mainly used for appearing at respective locations, and to safeguard themselves from unnecessary interference and can even travel together with passengers. At the same time, Scorpium Ultras can channel the same power from their energy balls as a barrier for blocking attacks. **'Dimensional Traveling': Even as human forms, Scorpium Ultras can capable of creating portals. This allows them to retain the ability for crossing through different universes instantly. **'Attribute Powers': In human forms, they have access to down-graded versions of their attribute-based powers to gain an advantage during battles. *'Energy Cannons': During close-range combats, Scorpium Ultras can fire energy cannons from their palms to cause medium-sized explosions. They can be further charged to increase their destructive power against foes. *'Halted Ageing' Fighting Experience When they are born, Scorpium Ultras are equipped with basic fighting skill and attribute fighting style. Through fights or training, Scorpium Ultras will become better and better during their fights, whether through the use of special moves, physical arts, weapons, and their elemental powers. "Fighting Experience" is the most compelling factor for them to unlock their Ultimate Form. Aging Life Stages Adult Scorpium Ultras are naturally born as "Adult Ultra", regardless of which method they are born. Weakness Their common weakness is excessive use of energy will cause them to become very weak and may be temporary dead because of it, so Scorpium Ultras must be aware of how much energy they had used during their battles. Old On the day when they are 50,000 years old, their old life stage starts. Features signifying that they are old will appear such as sideburns and facial hair. They would also like wiser and stronger in terms of their appearances. This remains until their death. Death The final stage of their life stage is death, death depends on many circumstances. Death may mean two types, "Permanent Death" or "Temporary Death". First, "Temporary Death" What does "Temporary Death" means a Scorpium Ultra only fell into a slumber and can be revived or restore back to their Ultra Form by another ally or another force. To survive, they may take a human form with the Ultra Form "declared death" for a while until the time is right for their Ultra selves to be revived. What circumstances it grants them a "Temporary Death". *'Color Timer Goes Off': This is obvious when their Energy Orb or Color Timer goes off, they get a "Temporary Death" as they are exhausted and will fall into slumber. When their color timer or energy orb gets recharged, they will eventually be revived. What does this means is they use up all their energies and powers, killed in action by their foes. This is death from exhaustion. *'Taking on Human Form': A Scorpium Ultra when used too much energy and strength, their Ultra Form will be "temporarily dead" and will be forced to assume their human forms in order to survive. But their Ultra Forms will be death for a while until they gain back their powers and restoring their Ultra Forms. To put it simply, Ultra Form=Dead, Human Form=Alive. The other method will be Taking On Blank Form. **'Taking on Blank Form': A Scorpium Ultras' Normal Form will be granted a temporary death when they take too much damage, they will exist as a blank form, losing their powers and Ultra Armour leaving their flesh exposed and exists a luminous figure. However, they will be granted the power of absorption to absorb any form of energy-matter and empower themselves. Doing so will grant them a new body/new form. Permanent Death Though Ultras are hard to kill, a "Permanent Death" may be granted to them as under some circumstances: *'Body Destroyed/Faded in Existence': This is rather obvious, we cannot revive a Scorpium Ultra through any means if they original body or rather essences is a loss/destroyed in pieces/cut into many pieces. If they dissipate in particles after being hit by a killing move, they will be permanently dead and cannot resurrect that easily unlike they perform a ritual. So far this had not been a case. *'Killed in Action': If a Scorpium Ultra was killed in action by another attack to their body, it grants them a permanent death as their original body/essences are a permanent loss. *'Sick/Old Age': Scorpium Ultras can be granted a "permanent death" from old age and from illness. When something terrible happens to the object, star or planet that their lifeforce is linked to, the death is not immediately. They will start to feel weak and sick, then be granted a "permanent death" . Revival Some may wonder whether death is permanent, Scorpium Ultras can be revived under certain situations. Hence, revival is almost mystery and miraculous in nature as it is hard to predict. But there are some things to note for a revival process: This is only applicable for "Temporary Death" and not "Permanent Death". *'Willpower': This is rather important, a Scorpium Ultra must have strong willpower in order for them to be revived, if not, it will be dependent on Willpower means the courage to be alive, the courage to protect others. *'Body Intact': The main compelling factor for a Scorpium Ultra to be resurrected is the presence of their original bodies and their essences. If their body is still intact or preserved from their death, they can be revived by recharging their color timer or energy orb. Aging System Don't figure out or even try to ask me how their age works, it is too complicated to explain. So how they age will stay unknown. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Concepts Category:Ultra Variants Category:Ultraman Virus